


Slave to Love

by Aaronlisa



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post-Movie(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: Sarah might have forgotten but he still remembers and can't find release from his love for her.





	Slave to Love

Even now he was powerless when it came to Sarah. No matter how many times he had told himself that she was nothing more than a silly, childish girl from Aboveground, he knew that he remained her willing slave. 

It didn’t matter that she had rejected him and his gifts. Nor did it matter that ten years had gone by and that she no longer believed in him or his labyrinth. Sarah no longer dreamt of Goblin Kings and fairy tales in a virginal bed surrounded by her toys as she tried to hold off adulthood. 

Yet Jareth was still entranced by her beauty. She had grown up to be a beautiful and talented woman who had left the sullen girl behind her years ago. And he still lurked in the shadows, a slave to a one-sided love that she had rejected, forgotten and had never returned.

 

**END**


End file.
